The pharmaceutically active substance azelastine (chemical designation 4-(p-chloro-benyzl)-2-(hexahydro-1-methyl-1H-azepine-4-yl)-1-(2H)-phthalaz inone) is known to be useful in asthma prophylaxis and as an anti-allergic agent (see German Patent 21 64 058).